


Empty

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Even to death beloving Demons the emptiness of town is besetting to them
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Empty

A week of them Tempting the mortals to break quarantine was bemusing.

So much carelessness, crass, an air of normal!

They smelled it when the mortals did not.

The scent of a strange sickness, a mixture between a flu and lung infection on steroids.

Delicious!

Another week, the mortals still were Tempted easily outside, close together, uncaring!

But soon warning rang out on the tellies, the radios, phones, mouths.

It wasn't something to sniff at, and by the third week's end, the two Duke's found it harder to budge the mortals to break the rules, forgo masks, come into contact with one another, anything!

Yet here they sat in the park as masked people walked well apart from one another.

Folks unwell stayed home!

No one was in school, no closeness!

Ligur snarled below his breath as a child wished to play with another she saw and was ABOUT TO when her mum took her hand and told her it wouldn't be this way forever, "This is getting Fuck'n stupid!"

"Yer tell'n me!"

He tried pulling the child Ligur had worked on a final time but lost her and gnashed his teeth before huffing, "Wot in Heaven and Hell are we meant ta do bout this?"

"Damned if I know, Pet.."

"Six feet apart is a good start!" A runner pointed out as he jogged passed, putting in his unwanted two cents.

Ligur wanted NONE of it and snapped, charging after the runner who cursed and bolted, leaving the Demon in the dust, said Demon losing his own drive and stopped after a short sprint and returned to his partner.

"Bastard!"

"Oi, he'll be getting into a bit of a scrap tonight, wot do you think, Lig?" Hastur asked, trying to lighten or darken in some ways, the mood and the larger built Demon smirked but did not reply just stared.

"It won't be like this forever, Lig-" Hastur assured, using the mum's words for his sour minded partner, his nose pressing to the others cheek.

"I hope so, Hast… I hope so…" He returned and let Hastur rest himself under his chin with a sad almost defeated sigh between them as soon it was just them two in the park as night would soon be falling and rules were now more followed then ever before...


End file.
